<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgin Flavor by Zenergizer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928421">Virgin Flavor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenergizer/pseuds/Zenergizer'>Zenergizer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, /r/gonewildaudible, Confidence Boost, F/M, Gonewildaudio, PIV, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Shy, Sweet, Tomboy, abs worship, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, gwa, script offer, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenergizer/pseuds/Zenergizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A virgin gets hit on by a confident woman at the bar, after being set up by his friend. She provides encouragement to get him out of his shell. Sex ensues.</p><p>Original Date of Creation: November 3rd, 2016.<br/>Edits made: January 22nd, 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgin Flavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Script Offer] [F4M] Virgin Flavor [Tomboy] [Sweet] [Virgin] [Confidence boost] [Shy] [Abs worship] [Blowjob] [PIV]</p><p>Hey there, just the guy I wanted to see.</p><p>Your friend told me that you think I'm cute. Is that true?</p><p>[Light laughter] What? No I'm not upset! I find it flattering, actually.</p><p>Why are you so scared? Not too good at chatting with women? Your friend seems to be having a good time out here. He's acting a bit like a lady killer tonight. A little full of himself, isn't he?</p><p>[Giggling] Okay, okay, I'll lay off of him. He did introduce you to me, after all. We get a couple of shy guys in here now and then, but they don't really get noticed all that much. I feel bad for them most of the time, it's just that I'm too busy with... well... all of these distractions here.</p><p>What? Nah, I like hanging around ya. I mean, you don't say much, but you're pretty cute yourself. I think you can get a pass.</p><p>[Mild laughter] Wow, are you that timid or did your friend rub off too much against me? I don't want to scare you off. I haven't had fun with a shy dude in like... forever.</p><p>What? Am I drunk? Please, I've barely had anything to drink. But I think you're the one that needs something, cause you might not be so nervous. Have you had anything yet?</p><p>Cool. I'll pay.</p><p>What? A girl can't buy a drink for a guy? I'm not broke or anything, I hang here to escape from my job, actually. I mean, the pay's great, but it's so god damn tedious. But fuck talking about work, right? Let's hit up the drinks.</p><p>Excuse me, get my friend and I two, would ya? Thanks!</p><p>Relax, dude. I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything. I just want you to have a good time. You seem envious of your friend right now, anyway. He must get laid a lot, huh? I mean, he seems kinda douchey but he's got a lot of confidence. A lot of girls just want someone to sweep them off their feet for a night with no attachments. Kinda the perfect fit for a guy like him.</p><p>But he can't be a total jerk if he has a sweetheart like you for a friend. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a virgin.</p><p>[Laughter] Oh shit, you are, aren't you? Fuck!</p><p>No, it's not a bad thing. I just... don't think I've had sex with a virgin. Not even when I was one. Even the last shy guy I got laid had sex a couple of times, though he sure needed a refresher.</p><p>Nah, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. What is it with guys feeling like they need to get laid to prove something? I just have sex because it's fun, and I'm horny a lot. If I didn't like it I wouldn't have done it. Did your friend take you out just to get laid?</p><p>Holy shit, I need to talk with shy guys more often. Your self-esteem is fucking microscopic. Look, being a virgin isn't a big deal, but you've gotta try to boost your confidence. Not even talking to girls, just... how you think of yourself. Have you always been this way?</p><p>Shit, dude. I get it. But that's not how the real world works. Nobody gives a shit if you're a virgin, meek, awkward, or whatever. Most people are concerned about their own appearances and what other people think about them. Nobody even thinks about you unless you go talk to them. Like I said, you've just gotta relax and let-</p><p>[muffled sound, lips are too covered to speak]</p><p>Holy shit, man. Where did that come from?</p><p>No, I'm not mad. Just surprised. Though... most girls would probably get a little pissed if you tried to kiss them without asking.</p><p>[sexy voice] Good thing I'm not most girls.</p><p>[deep, longer kiss]</p><p>Was that your first kiss as well?</p><p>You don't have to answer that. Let that be a mystery. Right now we've gotta ride this wave of confidence you've got. Tell your friend you're gonna be busy tonight.</p><p>--</p><p>Yup, this is my place. It's not much, but I'm sure you don't care too much about the scenery right now. Oh, and make sure to take off your shoes, I hate getting dirt on the floor.</p><p>Good. Now then, you want something to drink, or do you want to just get started?</p><p>Okay, cool! Follow me over to the bedroom.</p><p>That's it, sit right there. Let me take this jacket off. It was getting warm in this thing anyway.</p><p>[Mild laughter] You like what you see? I think I've got a pretty nice pair of tits, so it wouldn't surprise me that you couldn't keep your eyes off of them. I mean, they aren't giant or anything, but they get the job done.</p><p>[Laughter with a slight punch to his arm] What the fuck, dude. You can't get all shy on me now! Where was that risk-taker that kissed me in the bar?</p><p>How about I jog your memory? Maybe that'll help.</p><p>[same degree of kiss as the one she initiated in the bar]</p><p>Feel better?</p><p>Great. How about we take off our shirts? We can do it at the same time so you don't feel so uncomfortable.</p><p>Okay, now lift your shirt on the count of three. 1...2...3! [he lifts his shirt, she fakes him out]</p><p>[Bursts out in laughter] There you go, dude! Total confidence!</p><p>What? Upset I didn't take my shirt off? Well, I wanted to see if you'd do it, of course! I wasn't about to take mine off without making sure all that confidence training was working. Congratulations, you passed the test.</p><p>[Playful sigh]</p><p>Alright, a promise is a promise. Here.</p><p>[She takes off her shirt for real]</p><p>Happy? [Giggling]</p><p>You're adorable. Trying to look away cause you're shy, but it's damn near impossible to take your eyes off these beauties.</p><p>I'm personally more impressed with my abs, cause I actually earned that. My boobs were more of a gift. [mild laughter]</p><p>Do me a favor, handsome. Run a finger over my abs.</p><p>[light moan] Yeah, appreciate all of those hours I spent in the gym. I'm no bodybuilder, but I like to stay in shape. You on the other hand, look like you could use a membership. I should totally spot you! [joking laughter]</p><p>Hey dude, I'm not saying you gotta be all tough and macho, I'm just saying a little workout never hurt anyone. I mean, physical fitness is important for a healthy sex life!</p><p>Well, I think you've waited long enough. Let me take off my bra.</p><p>Ah, there we go. Nice and free. Wanna touch em? They won't hurt you.</p><p>[Gasp] Oh!</p><p>[Mild laughter] Your hands are cold!</p><p>You were actually a little faster than I expected, there. I guess I shouldn't underestimate my own powers. Go ahead, cup your hands gently around them again. I promise I won't flinch this time.</p><p>Ahh, that's better. Try ~ahh~ circling your finger around my nipples.</p><p>Oh, that's it. Right there. And the other one? They both need some love...</p><p>Ahh~ That's so much better than when I do it myself. Want to taste them? Just go ahead and give it a lick. Same rotation and everything.</p><p>Ahh~ You seem to be [deep breath] having a lot of fun. Not so shy now, huh? Ahh~ I'm not even sure your friend could lick as nicely as you do.</p><p>Ahh~ I'm not even sure he knows how to properly pleasure a woman. You know dude, so many guys just think about their own pleasure and don't think about us. I guess you're pretty lucky in getting a chance to learn how to pleasure, huh?</p><p>Alright, I think that's enough. I wanna see what's under-- Holy shit! [Erupts in laughter]</p><p>Looks like someone's happy to see me. I can't believe you're rock-hard already. Mind if I take a look?</p><p>[Unzips his pants] Mmm... very nice.</p><p>I wonder what will happen if I...</p><p>[She takes one long lick, up the shaft]</p><p>[Giggling] Wow. It's pretty sensitive, huh? Guessing you didn't masturbate today.</p><p>[She starts sucking the cock, appreciating the taste but trying to keep him from cumming too early.]</p><p>I love the taste of your cock. Virgin's a rare flavor 'round here. I feel like a little girl that got a special ticket to the candy factory.</p><p>Mmm... This is great. I wish I could savor the taste for hours... Fuck!</p><p>Alright, better stop while we're ahead. I can't just let you release just yet... not before you've experienced my pussy.</p><p>[She takes off her pants, and slides down her panties]</p><p>And off they go. [Mild laughter] I bet you didn't expect to be doing this today, huh?</p><p>[Optional masturbation sounds]</p><p>Mmm... Fuck yeah, I feel so powerful. I was just having fun and now I've made this special moment for you. I can't believe I get to be your first... And, to be honest, you're a lot nicer looking than most of the guys I've fucked. [Giggling]</p><p>Ah~ My pussy's getting so wet...</p><p>Here, let me get this condom on you. I want to see it wrap around your shaft... Ahh~</p><p>[Exhale] There we go. Mmm... I can see a little precum that surfaced to the top. Guess I've built you up long enough, huh? Don't cum too soon, okay?</p><p>Ah, that's it... Slide it right in to my pussy. Okay now, grab my legs... actually, it looks like you're not able to do much else right now.</p><p>[Giggling] You're not fully trained yet, so I'll lift them up for you. I've got plenty of body strength, anyway.</p><p>Fuck! Your cock is really having its way with me now. Normally I wouldn't encourage you to think with your dick... but taking a little bit of advice from it wouldn't hurt.</p><p>Ah~ It feels like you know what you've been doing. Are you sure you're a virgin? You didn't like... bang someone in your sleep? [Mild laughter]</p><p>Mmm... That's it, try to last a little bit longer, okay? We're almost there. I want us to cum at the same time, okay? Just... ah~ enjoy yourself before it's over.</p><p>Fuck! I'm gonna cum soon! You're really getting into it. You're more of a charmer than you think.</p><p>Ah... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Cum for me, baby! Cum... ONNNNN! [Lots of moaning as they climax, keep it long if possible.]</p><p>Mmm... That was fucking amazing. I didn't think sex with virgins could be so fun! Holy shit.</p><p>Come here. [she pulls him into a final deep, long kiss]</p><p>Promise me you'll start talking to more girls, next time. If you think a girl's cute, just tell her! If she doesn't wanna fuck you or date you or whatever, her loss.</p><p>I'll be sure to meet with you again, but only if you start talking to a few other girls next time you and your friend hit up the bar. And I mean you, not your friend.</p><p>[sexy voice] I wouldn't want to have given a bad lesson...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>